Les deux mondes
by AmyGolden1104
Summary: " -Je ne veux pas mentir. -Ce n'est pas mentir que de protéger les siens." Quand il faut faire des choix, quand les larmes coulent. La menace plane. Qui sera en mesure d'arrêter le monde, de l'empêcher de s'effriter ? Qui pourra ramener la vérité, et renforcer la frontière entre les deux mondes ? Rated T pour risque de violences (voire de meurtres) dans les prochains chapitres.
1. Prologue

_**Les deux mondes**_

 _Salut ! Après de nombreuses hésitations, encouragée par une amie, qui voulait elle aussi ouvrir un compte Fanfiction ... J'ai décidé de publier cette fanfic. Je ne suis pas sûre du résultat final, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _C'est ma première fanfic, alors SVP, soyez indulgents._

 _En tous cas, enjoy !_

 _Amy_

* * *

 **1) Prologue**

Un matin, à Inazuma, sur le terrain de foot devant la rivière …

C'était l'entraînement matinal pour l'équipe de Raimon. Tout le monde se donnait à fond, tout en prenant du plaisir à jouer : on pouvait en effet entendre des rires (comme quoi, on peut travailler sérieusement et s'amuser en même temps).

Matsukaze Tenma, le capitaine, faisait partie de ceux qui s'amusait le plus. Il souriait à tout bout de champ, pour lui c'était ça la magie du football aussi, voir tous ses amis sourire en frappant dans le ballon …

« - Minna ! L'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui ! dit le coach.

\- Quoi ?! Déjà ? répondit le capitaine.

\- Tenma, tu as commencé à t'entraîner quasiment une heure à l'avance aujourd'hui, comment tu fais pour ne pas être fatigué, ou encore, ne pas te rendre compte du temps qui passe ? fit Tsurugi, l'attaquant vedette, à moitié exaspéré.

\- Tu cherches encore la réponse ? s'étonna Shindou. Moi, je ne cherche pas à comprendre, je sens que si j'essaie, j'y passerai des journées sans comprendre, ça me prendrai du temps inutilement.

\- Maieuh, c'est parce que j'aime le football moi …

\- Nous aussi, mais on se fatigue en 2 heures d'entraînement … »

Ce que personne dans l'équipe n'avait remarqué, c'est qu'une silhouette les avait observé, et ce depuis que le capitaine était arrivé ...

« - Matsukaze Tenma … Il est … intéressant … »

Puis elle se retourna, et disparut sans laisser de trace.

* * *

C'est court, je sais. Mais ce n'est qu'un prologue ... Et en plus, mon prologue est réussi, je crois, car j'ai réussi à expliquer exactement ce que j'avais dans la tête. Merci d'avoir lu, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut ! Je poste le 2ème chapitre. Je sais qu'il est pas super et court mais bon ... J'ai passé plus d temps à chercher comment faire la mise à jour qu'autre chose ... :-/

Enjoy !

* * *

2) Chapitre I

Durant la nuit, deux semaines plus tard, lieu inconnu

Une femme, habillée de noir, attendait dans une salle froide. Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans cette salle, lugubre à vous glacer le sang. Enfin, après plus d'une heure, immobile comme une statue, elle esquissa un signe de vie. Bien que personne ne pût voir son visage, caché sous une capuche, on sentait que ça lui plaisait.

« Alors, ma chère, te revoici parmi nous … dit-elle. Viens à côté de moi. »

Une fille, dans les alentours de 13/14 ans, apparût. Elle était d'une rare beauté : son visage pâle et fin mis en valeur par les quelques mèches qui tombaient de chaque côté, les lèvres rouge vif, des cheveux noirs élégamment remontés sur sa tête en un chignon. Ses yeux étaient ce qu'on remarquait le plus : ils étaient d'un bleu clair sans fin, interminable. Elle semblait si frêle et sensible, mais à chacun de ses pas assurés, on ressentait une force incroyable en elle.

« - Merci, mais je ne suis pas fatiguée, déclara-t-elle. Je n'ai pas eu tant de problèmes pour arriver jusqu'ici.

\- Je l'espère. C'est pour ça que t'ai choisi toi, pour cette mission. Bien d'autres personnes auraient offert tous ceux qu'ils avaient pour une telle chance.

\- Mais vous m'avez choisi moi.

\- En effet. Et je ne regrette pas mon choix. Bien. As-tu fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Bien sûr. Sinon, pourquoi revenir ? Cet endroit était fascinant. Mais trop lumineux à mon goût. Cela risque d'être difficile.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un. Il sera parfait. Il remplit toutes les conditions.

\- Son nom ? »

La jeune fille sourit. « Matsukaze Tenma ». Elle lui tendit une enveloppe. La femme vêtue de noir sourit à son tour. Un sourire plein de froideur, de haine et d'orgueil. Ce spectacle promettait d'être sensationnel. Maintenant, il lui suffisait d'attendre le lever de rideau, et tout se passerait comme elle le souhaitait.

* * *

Bon, l'action n'a pas encore commencé ... C'est comme certaines histoires : ça met du temps à réellement démarrer !

Bye !


	3. Chapitre 2

Hello !

Tout d'abord, merci pour tous ceux et celles qui m'en laissé un review, c'est sympa ! Et si, certains lisent cette fanfic avec le traducteur, ils peuvent me laisser une review en anglais, allemand ou espanol (je parle très bien l'anglais et je fais de l'allemand et de l'espagnol depuis le collège). Aussi, si quelqu'un veut que je lui traduise sa fanfic en l'une de ses langues, il n'y a aucun problème !

Je suis de retour avec le deuxième chapitre ! Toujours un peu court, je sais : en fait, chacun de mes chapitres portera sur un lieu et/ou un moment différent. Attention : le suspense commence à ce chapitre !

Quoi qu'il en soit, enjoy !

* * *

3) Chapitre II

À Inazuma, deux jours plus tard, vers 19h30 ...

'Pourquoi je me sens tout le temps observé ? J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me suit tout le temps. Ça m'énerve. Des fois je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un qui nous regarde, je vois son ombre cachée derrière un mur je jure que c'est vrai ! L'autre jour, du coup, Tsurugi m'a dit de prendre des vacances, il m'a dit : "Tu rêves Tenma, il n'y a personne. Tu ferais mieux de te prendre une semaine pour toi. Sérieusement, avec toute la quantité de devoirs qu'on a, le fait que tu arrives tous les matins une heure à l'avance et repart chaque soir une heure après tout le monde, c'est normal que tu fatigues." Gna gna gna ... Attendez, Tsurugi s'est inquiété pour moi ? D'accord, c'est peut-être moi qui a besoin de vacances ... Attendez, ça signifie pas d'entraînement pendant une semaine ? Mais je vais mourir moi ! Oh là là, je ne suis pas fait pour réfléchir, ça c'est sûr ...'

Telles étaient les pensées du capitaine des Raimons en rentrant chez lui. Il faisait déjà noir, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas : dans une petite ville comme Inazuma, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Une jeune fille suivait Tenma, qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha doucement. "Tout seul, la nuit déjà tombée ... Ce n'est pas drôle. Il me mâche tout le travail !"

Telle un prédateur, elle passa derrière lui. Elle sortit une dague étincelante, la leva au-dessus de sa tête et asséna un coup violent au niveau de la nuque de sa victime. Elle prit alors le jeune garçon inconscient et l'entraîna à l'abri des regards.

Plus tard, une fois cachés, elle leva le bras, et un corbeau surgit, descendant du ciel gris, comme s'il savait quoi faire, ce qu'il faisait ici, et encore plus : comme s'il était là parce que la belle le lui avait demandé. Il se posa sur le bras de la jeune fille, qui lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Puis l'oiseau du malheur reprit son envol, naturellement. Un petit sourire en coin apparût sur son visage. Elle avait son plan.

« Va dire à la leader que tout se passe comme prévu. Et qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Je n'ai peur ni de la douleur ni de la mort. _Je n'ai pas peur de l'avenir._ »

* * *

Kidnapping !

Que va-t-il arriver à Tenma ? Qui est cette fille ? Laissez-moi votre avis ! 200 cookies à celui ou celle qui est le plus proche de la vérité lors de mon prochain passage sur ce site (d'ici une semaine je pense).

A vos claviers !

Bye !


	4. Chapitre 3

Hellooooooo ! Désolé pour mon retard. J'ai essayé de le publier plus tôt, mais ... Mes parents monopolisent l'ordinateur. Ils sont H24 sur Facebook ... (et ensuit on dit que c'est les ados qui passent leur temps sur les réseaux sociaux, dans ma famille c'est l'inverse). Ah oui, et sinon, merci pour les reviews. Certain(e)s sont trèèèèèès proches de la vérité ! Bon, j'arrête mon blabla ... Voici le chapitre 3 ! Tadaaaaam !

* * *

 _ **4) Chapitre 3 :**_

5 heures plus tard, position exacte inconnue

"Aïe, ma tête ..."

Tenma se réveilla dans une pièce sombre, dépourvue de la moindre lumière. En plus de son mal de crâne, il sentit une douleur au niveau de sa nuque. Tenma bougea son bras avec l'intention de masser sa nuque, mais quoi qu'il fasse, sa main ne bougeait pas. Il ouvrit les yeux. Où était-il ? Il se trouva assis sur une chaise, ou plus exactement attaché à ladite chaise. "Hé ho ! Il y a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plaît ! Au secours !" Au fur et à mesure de ses appels à l'aide, il sentit sa voix devenir plus désespérée. Il avait aussi beaucoup peur. Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Il se rappelait être sur le chemin de la maison, puis plus rien.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Tenma dût cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'adapter à la soudaine luminosité. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, une très jolie demoiselle se trouvait en face de lui. Et très proche de son visage, que le pauvre capitaine faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. "Mon pauvre, que tu es idiot ... Personne ne traîne tard dehors le soir, on rentre avant qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans les rues, surtout si on est seul. C'est dangereux, tu sais." Elle avait dit ça avec un regard et un sourire si méchant que le brun en avait des frissons.

" - Q-qui êtes-vous ... ?

\- Peu importe mon nom. Et toi, tu es Matsukaze Tenma.

\- M-m-mais com-ment ... ?

\- Comment se fait-il que je connaisse ton nom ? souria-t-elle. Et bien, disons que je t'observe depuis un bout de temps.

\- C'était vous ?

\- Oui. Et s'il te plaît, arrête de me vouvoyer, d'accord ? Je ne compte pas te manger ... _Ou du moins, pas pour l'instant._ "

Tenma se figea à ses dernières paroles. Il gémit "S'il te plaît, je veux partir ..." La seconde d'après, la fille le gifla. Ce qui scotcha Tenma, qui trop apeuré, n'osa plus bouger, ni laisser échapper le moindre son. "Laisse-moi réfléchir ... Non. Tu n'iras nul part, tu es mon prisonnier. À ta place je serais sage. Alors maintenant, je vais partir mais je ne veux entendre aucun bruit. Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger. Tu as de la chance que j'aie besoin de toi vivant."

Sur ces mots elle sortit, laissant le pauvre numéro 8 apeuré, des larmes commençant malgré lui à couler sur ses joues.

* * *

Et voilà ! (Mais ce n'est pas tout pour aujourd'hui !)


	5. Chapitre 4

Hey ! Je vous avais dit que je publierai plusieurs chapitres aujourd'hui (pas explicitement mais tout le monde avait compris) ! Voici le chapitre 4 !

* * *

 _ **5) Chapitre 4 :**_

Inazuma, le lendemain ...

C'était l'heure de la pratique du matin. En temps normal, on aurait sans doute pu entendre, des conversations, des rires. Mais ce matin, les conversations étaient plus mornes : d'habitude, Tenma, le capitaine, mettait un peu d'ambiance dans les conversations, faisant aussi rire tous et toutes, volontairement comme involontairement. C'était aussi ce qui faisait le calme de ce matin : Tenma n'était pas là, or tous savaient que même malade, blessé, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il serait venu ne serait-ce que pour jouer au foot.

Aussi, quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir tout le monde tourna la tête, pensant immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de leur capitaine. Mais sa place, ils virent entrer Aoi, la manageuse aux cheveux bleus, entrer. Elle semblait inquiète. Non, rectification : elle était inquiète. Ce matin, elle était passée devant chez Tenma, et trouva Aki se rongeant les sangs. Quelle n'a été sa surprise que d'apprendre que Tenma n'était pas rentré la veille, que personne ne l'avait vu et qu'il ne répondait pas au téléphone ! Aussi elle avait espéré le voir à l'entrainement matinal. Mais maintenant, son anxiété la gagnait.

Quelqu'un a vu Tenma ?"

Aucune réponse. Tous les membres du club se sont tus.

" - Il est peut-être simplement tombé malade, suggéra Kurama.

\- Même malade et il viendrait jouer au football, fit remarquer Shindou.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il Aoi ? fit Endou, qui venait d'arriver.

\- ...

\- Oh, j'ai compris. Tu es au courant que Tenma ... ?"

Aoi hocha la tête. Ce qui ne fit qu'aiguiser la curiosité et l'inquiétude de certains.

" - Que s'est-il passé ? Endou-kantoku, Aoi !

\- Tenma a disparu hier soir. Il est introuvable. On l'a cherché partout, personne ne l'a vu non plus. Il ne répond pas non plus au téléphone, déclara leur coach.

\- C'est pas possible ...

\- Il est forcément quelque part, enfin !

\- Tenma a disparu ! C'EST LA FIN ! ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! (N/A : j'interdis qui que ce soit de me dire qu'il/elle n'a pas la moindre idée de qui il s'agit !)

\- STOP ! TAISEZ VOUS !"

Les adolescents se calmèrent petit à petit. Endou les regarda, soupira, puis déclara que l'entrainement était annulé. Puis, il s'en alla. Tous se tournèrent vers Aoi, qui déclara ne pas en savoir plus que ce que le coach a dit.

Shindou et Kirino se levèrent, ne souhaitant pas rester les bras croisés ainsi alors qu'un ami a disparu, d'autant plus que, de toute évidence, personne n'avait une seule petite idée de où il se trouvait. Tsurugi fit de même. Puis vinrent les premières années, accompagnés des manageuses, et enfin le reste de l'équipe.

 _Tenma,_ _où_ _es-_ _tu_ _?_

* * *

Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre de bouclé !


	6. Chapitre 5

Et encore un nouveau chapitre ! Je les ai tous écrit durant cette première semaine de vacances, en plus. Il fallait bien que je puisse me faire pardonner de mon "léger" retard, non ?

* * *

 _ **6) Chapitre 5 :**_

Retour du côté de Tenma ...

Il avait peur. Quand la jeune fille revint, elle vit aussitôt que Tenma avait pleuré. Ce genre de détails ne lui échappait pas. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, s'accroupit, puis caressa doucement la joue du garçon qui la regardait sans comprendre. Et pourtant, la réponse était simple. Elle s'en voulait. Elle avait beau être ce qu'elle était, cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir de la culpabilité envers un être innocent.

" - Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Mon but n'est pas de te faire peur. Mais j'ai aussi une fonction, un rôle à accomplir. Et peut importe les conséquences, je dois aller jusqu'au bout. Ne pleures plus, s'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi ... Pourquoi moi ?

\- Je suppose que je vais devoir te le dire, hein ? N'importe qui, en voyant ma réaction de toute à l'heure, n'aurait osé reposer la question. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai choisi. Tu m'avais l'air différent intérieurement de tous tes amis. Et bien, je vais t'expliquer. Mais pas tout de suite, plus tard."

Elle se leva et sortit un bento, lui dénoua avec précaution les liens qui serraient ses mains, et le regarda manger. Une fois qu'il eut finit, elle le rattacha, serrant cette fois-ci un peu moins les cordes. Puis elle se leva.

" - Matte ! cria le capitaine.

\- Oui ?

\- Euh ... Je sais que tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom, mais ... comment tu veux que je t'appelle ?

\- Mon nom est Bara. (A/N : Sa signification est "rose")

\- Bara ..."

* * *

Et bam ! Maintenant on connaît le nom de cette jeune fille ! Ce chapitre est un peu court, je sais ... Et vide. C'est pas facile d'écrire avec ses petits frère et sœurs en train de jouer dans sa chambre, comprenez moi ! Restez avec nous pour le prochain chapitre : un mélange de WTF qui sont censés être des révélations ! (je crois que je les ai ratés ces derniers chapitres, moi ...)


	7. Chapitre 6

Bah j'ai rien à dire ... Essayez de profiter et de comprendre le chapitre 6 mes chers !

* * *

 _ **7) Chapitre 6 :**_

Le lendemain, même endroit ...

Tenma regardait la porte se fermer derrière Bara. Elle était venue toutes les heures, parfois demi-heures, répondant à ses besoins, restant des fois aussi discuter, et il avait enfin pu savoir ce qu'il faisait ici. Rien qu'en y repensant, il sentait une boule au ventre.

 **Flashback**

« - Je t'ai promis de te raconter pourquoi tu es ici. La raison est l'existance d'un deuxième monde, inconnu des vôtres.

\- Un deuxième monde ?

\- Oui. Un monde qui vit au travers de celui-ci. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où venaient les mythes, les légendes, ou encore les contes qu'on raconte aux enfants, pour les faire rêver, pour leur faire peur ? »

Bara le regarda dans les yeux. Tenma poussa soudain un cri de surprise. Les yeux de la fille, noirs à l'origine, devinrent bleus, des canines lui poussèrent. Il la regarda, les yeux grands ouverts devant la transformation de son "hôte".

« - Je suis une hybride, la seule de mon clan. Moitié humaine, moitié vampire. Notre monde est en train de s'écrouler et va bientôt disparaitre. Si nous ne faisons rien, nous mourons tous.

\- Mais ... et moi ?

\- J'y viens. Mon peuple veut prendre votre monde. Vous serez tous transformés. Ma leader veut prendre un cran d'avance sur les autres. Et c'est là que tu interviens.

\- Comment ?

\- Un sacrifice rituel permettrait de tous vous transformer en même temps en vampires, et de vous rendre dépendants d'elle. À mon avis, ce n'est qu'une croyance, jamais vérifiée. Et tu es parfait pour le coup : elle m'a demandé de chercher quelqu'un à sacrifier, et tu correspond parfaitement aux critères. Cependant, je pense qu'il y a une autre façon de nous sauver. C'est la mission que je me suis décidé quand j'ai su ses intentions finales : ne pas la laisser t'approcher, et éviter la prophétie. Malheureusement je lui avais déjà dit à ton sujet.

\- Une prophétie ?

\- Oui. Les deux mondes sont en danger, et non seulement le nôtre, j'en suis sûre. Car si l'un des deux mondes disparait, l'équilibre actuel serait bouleversé entrainant la chute de votre monde. La prophétie de la fin du monde. La leader est trop égoïste pour chercher une solution rationnelle : elle est au courant de la prophétie, mais veut être la seule à avoir pu régner sur tous avant la fin du monde.

\- La fin du monde ... Ça va si loin que ça ?

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Maintenant, il va falloir que tu m'accompagnes dans cet autre monde et que tu m'aides. De toute façon tu ne seras pas laissé sans surveillance. »

Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce elle se retourna :

« - Si ça peut t'aider, dis-toi qu'en sauvant le monde, tu sauves ta famille et tes amis. J'ai vu à quel point tu étais proches de ces derniers : n'est-ce pas important de les protéger du danger ? »

Et elle quitta la pièce.

 **Fin du flashback**

Et maintenant, il était perdu. Il sentait que Bara ne lui avait pas tout dit, et cela restait un peu flou pour lui. Un vampire ? Alors ils existent vraiment ? Toutes ces histoires qu'on raconte aux enfants le soir pour leur faire peur ... Ils sont réels ? Que faire ? En quoi exactement pouvait-il aider Bara ? Et cette prophétie ... Elle ne lui avait pas dit l'entière vérité. Quel rôle avait-il à jouer dans le plan de cette fille ?

 _« S'il vous plaît ... J'ai peur ... Je ne veux pas rester seule ... »_

* * *

Est-ce que je vous avais prévenu de vous attendre à une avavlanche de WTF ? Parce que quand je me suis relue, c'est exactement ce à quoi j'ai pensé. Et bah débrouillez-vous pour comprendre, mais si vous avez pas compris c'est pas grave, ça va être réexpliqué au fil des aventures des deux jeunes protagonistes (sinon ce serait trop sadique de ma part de vous laisser tenter de déchiffrer ce qui a voulu être dit). Ah oui ! J'allais oublier : vous voyez la dernière phrase que j'ai mis en italique ? Qui d'après vous a dit ça ? Quel passé se cache derrière les événements actuels ? A vous de le découvrir ! (je vais quand même pas tout vous servir sur un plateau d'argent quand même ! Oui je sais je suis parfois légèrement sadique !)


	8. Chapitre 7

C'est le dernier chapitre du jour ! (Non il n'y en a pas plus aujourd'hui c'est déjà suffisant !)

* * *

 _ **8) Chapitre 7 :**_

Et le lendemain ...

Bara arriva dans la salle de Tenma le matin. Elle lui marmonna un bonjour, puis s'approcha et le libéra entièrement. C'était la première fois qu'elle le détachait entièrement. Il la regarda, surpris, tandis qu'elle sortait de son sac de la nourriture et des vêtements. Puis elle déclara :

« - Nous partons. Prépare-toi.

\- Dis, j'ai une question : tu peux te déplacer le jour ? Je veux dire, les vampires ...

\- Les vampires, oui. Moi, non. Je te rappelle que je ne suis qu'à moitié vampire. J'ai des habilités -puissance, rapidité, vue dans le noir, ou encore immortalité- mais je n'ai aucun problème le jour, et je ne suis pas obligée de boire du sang pour survivre.

\- A-ah ... D'accord ...

\- Il faut que tu te changes. Et dépêche-toi : il faut quitter cet endroit le plus vite que possible. »

Dès que Tenma fut près, il rejoint Bara. Elle l'attendait à la porte du bâtiment, qui paraissait assez ancien.

« - U-uh ? On est dans une forêt ? C'est bizarre, je suis sûr de connaître cet endroit.

\- Cette forêt se trouve sur une île, l'île de God Eden.

\- On est sur la forêt de God Eden ?

\- Oui. Tu viens ? »

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à un arbre, qui avait la particularité d'avoir un énorme trou dans son tronc. Un homme passait dedans sans problème. Elle grimpa dans le trou, puis tendit sa main au garçon. Ils passèrent au travers puis disparurent. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu ...

« Tenma ? » s'étonna un jeune garçon vêtu de noir, assis sur la branche d'un arbre voisin.

* * *

Tadaaaam ! On sait maintenant que nos deux héros se trouvaient à God Eden (si je me rappelle bien, c'est nono31 qui avait pensé à God Eden, et tu as touché dans le mille !). Et on sait que quelqu'un, que, j'en suis sûre, tout le monde a reconnu, les a surpris ! A coup sûr il va aller tout balancer à Raimon celui-là ...


	9. Chapitre 8

Hello, tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! Bon bah, je ne vais pas m'attarder plus ... Nono31, je réponds à ton PM dès que je peux, promis, mais pas aujourd'hui, désolé ...

Enjoy !

* * *

 **9) Chapitre 8 :**

Inazuma, le jour suivant ...

L'ambiance était morne : sans le capitaine pour réchauffer l'ambiance, l'atmosphère de la salle du club de foot était tellement épaisse que rien ne pouvait la traverser. Ça faisait 3 jours que Tenma n'était plus là. On avait cherché dans tous les recoins de la ville, sans succès.

Shindou était assis à une table, un bloc-notes entre les mains. Il réfléchissait à tous les amis à qui il pourrait demander de l'aide, songeait à ce qu'il s'était passé le soir de la disparition, en se mettant à la place du milieu de terrain. Il sentit soudainement quelqu'un au-dessus de son épaule. Il se retourna pour tomba nez à nez avec Tsurugi ; il soupira et se retourna.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tsurugi ?

\- Je viens de me souvenir d'un détail. À propos de Tenma.

\- Quel type de détail ? demanda le musicien en se tournant pour lui faire face.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est important ou pas, mais mieux vaut le dire, je pense. Tenma m'a dit plusieurs fois qu'il était sûr qu'il avait vu quelqu'un le regarder ; mais quand je regarde dans la direction qu'il me montre, je ne vois rien, et il me dit que la personne s'est enfuie.

\- Et tu n'as rien dit plus tôt ? s'indigna le tacticien.

\- De un, je viens juste de m'en rendre compte. De deux, il n'y a que lui qui a vu ce soi-disant espion. De trois, j'ai pensé sur le coup qu'il avait rêvé, qu'il était fatigué : il arrive toujours le premier pour l'entraînement matinal, repart toujours le dernier après l'entraînement du soir, et en ce moment les profs s'acharnent tellement sur nous que même le moins studieux de la classe est obligé de travailler au moins 3 heures par soir, et Tenma fait tous les soirs ses devoirs, j'ai vu ses cahiers. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait eu beaucoup de temps pour dormir. »

Ce que venait de dire Tsurugi laissait Shindou perplexe. Il savait pour être passé par là à quel point la fin d'année scolaire des deuxième année était difficile. Comment Tenma pouvait-il jongler entre tout ce qu'il faisait ? Surtout qu'il y a une semaine, il a pu voir son test d'anglais : avoir 98% sans bosser est tout simplement IMPOSSIBLE. Donc forcément il n'aurait pas pu être en aussi bonne forme et bonne humeur aux entraînements, non ? Et puis mince, on s'embrouille, là ...

Bref. Est-ce que Tenma a réellement vu quelqu'un ? Il n'est pas du genre à mentir. Et puis, si vous aviez dit ça à Shindou il y a deux ans de cela, il ne vous aurait pas cru. Mais quand on a sauvé plus d'une fois le monde, qu'on a voyagé dans le temps, puis, quelques mois après dans l'espace ... Et bien, on peut croire à ce genre de choses. D'autant plus que ce n'est pas la première fois que Tenma voit quelqu'un, que tout le monde pense inexistant, et qu'on se rende compte finalement qu'une princesse d'une planète qui n'existe plus est finalement vivante alors que c'était censé être impossible.

L'ex-capitaine exposa ces derniers arguments à l'attaquant. Ce dernier ne trouvant rien à redire, ils décidèrent d'aller à la recherche du coach afin de lui dire ce que Tsurugi venait d'expliquer. Ils finirent par le trouver dans une ruelle déserte, où il n'y avait qu'une seule porte métallique. Endou frappa deux fois à cette porte, avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Entre temps les deux footballeurs l'avaient rattrapé.

« - Kantoku !

\- Shindou ? Tsurugi ? Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Tsurugi aurait quelque chose à vous dire à propos de Tenma.

\- À propos de Tenma ? Bon, entrez, vous allez tout m'expliquer à l'intérieur. »

À l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'une pièce, avec de multiples ordinateurs, et au centre de cette technologie, un homme portant des lunettes était assis en tailleur, tapant à grande vitesse sur le clavier. Endou l'appela "Mégane", ce qui laissa supposer aux deux garçons que c'était son nom. Puis ils réexpliquèrent aux adultes ce dont ils avaient parlé dans la salle. Ensuite, Mégane intervint :

« - Moi aussi j'ai trouvé quelque chose. J'ai analysé les vidéos des caméras de surveillance de la ville pour retrouver la trace de Tenma, et ça a marché. Venez voir. »

Les trois autres s'approchèrent. Ils virent Tenma, sur le chemin de sa maison. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, une silhouette, s'approchant du capitaine par derrière. Il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué la personne derrière lui. Ils virent Tenma se faire assomer, et son agresseur (aucun moyen de savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon) le prit et l'emmena.

Après avoir vu la vidéo, Shindou et Tsurugi avaient la bouche sèche, Endou était plus inquiet que jamais, et Mégane, n'ayant jamais rencontré le capitaine, éprouvait cependant un peu de pitié pour lui.

« - Alors il y avait vraiment quelqu'un qui épiait Tenma, marmonna Shindou.

\- J'ai cherché dans les autres vidéos de la ville, dans la même plage horaire, mais rien. Ils se sont littéralement volatilisés, expliqua l'informaticien.

\- Je vois. Merci quand même, Mégane.

\- Aucun problème, Endou. »

Une fois sortis, ils se dirigèrent vers le club. Le moins qu'ils puissent faire pour le moment, c'était expliquer au reste de l'équipe ce qui c'était passé. Une fois l'annonce, non plus de la disparition, mais de l'enlèvement de leur ami fut faite, on put entendre des indignements.

« - Minna ! Calmez-vous ! s'écria Shindou d'une voix tellement forte et colérique que tout le monde se tût. À quoi cela sert-il de vous indigner ? Ce qui est fait est fait ! Maintenant, la seule chose qu'on puisse faire c'est demander de l'aide : quelqu'un l'a forcément vu. Alors, quand on saura un petit peu plus par où commencer, on pourra venir en aide à Tenma.

\- Mais personne n'a dû le voir, non ?

\- Il a raison, à moins que le kidnappeur se promène avec un panneau "Salut, c'est moi qui ai enlevé Tenma !", et bien, comment dire.

\- Quelqu'un a vu Tenma. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers la personne qui a prononcé ces mots : Gouenji était à la porte, le visage sérieux. Il se décala pour laisser passer un autre personnage qui semblait complètement perdu dans cet endroit sans forêt ... Shuu était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'avança prudement, il n'avait jamais quitté sa forêt auparavant, c'était une première pour lui, et ça, les autres le remarquèrent immédiatement.

« - Shuu !

\- Viens, rentre ! Ne reste pas planté là.

\- Oui. Comment allez-vous, tous ?

\- Mieux quand on n'aura pas à s'inquiéter pour Tenma, grogna Tsurugi.

\- Je m'en doute. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai compris que quelque chose se passait. C'était la nuit d'il y a trois jours. À ce moment-là, je n'ai pas très bien vu le visage de l'autre. Ce que je suis sûr c'est que je ne connais pas cette personne. Elle est allée dans les ruines du village, a attaché Tenma et est repartie. De ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre de là où j'étais, c'est qu'elle agissait pour quelqu'un d'autre mais qu'elle ne comptait pas accomplir sa mission. Ils sont partis hier, mais je sais où ils vont. Je peux vous y conduire, si vous voulez. »

Toute l'équipe s'exclame qu'il était hors de question qu'ils restent sans rien faire. Shuu sourit, leur dit de se préparer, de prendre un sac de voyage et des provisions, et de le rejoindre demain matin à God Eden. Tous acceptèrent.

Au moment où ils sortirent, ils tombèrent sur Taiyou. Il leur dit qu'il avait tout entendu, que lui aussi était inquiet pour Tenma, et qu'il souhaitait y aller avec eux. Bien entendu, Raimon accepta aussitôt. Et ils allèrent tous se préparer pour le lendemain. Shuu soupira. "Je suis sûr qu'ils vont a-do-rer l'autre monde ..."

 _« Tic, tac, l'horloge tourne ... C'est l'heure de dormir ... »_

* * *

Waouh, la situation doit être vraiment grave si Shuu daigne sortir de son île ... Quant à toi, tsurugi, t'as vraiment une mémoire de poisson rouge. (lol)


	10. Chapitre 9

Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ? Triple mise-à-jour !

* * *

 **10) Chapitre 9 :**

God Eden, le lendemain ...

Shuu les attendait devant un arbre, ayant un trou dans son tronc suffisamment large pour qu'un humain de taille normale puisse y passer sans trop de difficultés. Shindou restait très perplexe. Que faisaient-ils ici ? N'étaient-ils pas censés secourir Tenma ? À moins que ...

« - C'est ici que ce trouve le passage vers l'autre côté, déclara Shuu.

\- Un passage vers un "autre côté" ? »

WTF ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

« - Oh, oui. Je ne vous ai pas dit hein ? Vous allez comprendre de vous-même quand vous serez de l'autre côté. Je ne vous accompagne pas. Je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Et il y a mieux à faire pour le moment, non ? Il faut aller chercher Tenma ! »

Shuu leur indiqua le trou, leur disant de passer dedans. Si les Raimons étaient sceptiques sur le moment, quelle n'a été leur surprise quand ils se retrouvèrent de "l'autre côté" !

* * *

J'adorerais voyager. Vraiment. Mais à part l'Algérie, où j'ai de la famille, je ne vais nul part. Mais quand j'étais au collège et qu'on faisait des sorties en Allemagne, en Angleterre. C'est ça de ne pas être riche :'( Ah oui, je sais, c'est un peu court, le chapitre suivant est mieux ;) )


	11. Chapitre 10

Ah, ce chapitre, j'en suis plutôt fière. Je le trouve sympa, (et en plus je l'ai écrit à la cafétéria du lycée, trop fort) plus que les autres. Beaucoup d'amitié !

* * *

 **11) Chapitre 10 :**

Durant ce temps, de l'autre côté ...

« - Alors, c'est chez toi ? »

Quelle question innocente, et si simple ! Et pourtant, cela lui valut un regard d'une froideur ! Tenma déglutit et baissa la tête.

« - Euh, désolé. C'était plus fort que moi.

\- Non, ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas de chez-moi.

\- Hein ? Bien sûr que si, tout le monde a un chez-soi ! Parfois il faut juste le trouver, c'est tout !

\- Non, pas moi. Je t'ai bien dit que je suis mi-vampire, mi-humaine. De ce fait, je ne suis acceptée ni par la communauté des vampires, ni par les humains. Je suis seule. »

Ces paroles l'attristèrent tellement qu'il tenta aussitôt de consoler la jeune fille.

« - Maintenant tu es mon amie, donc la porte de la maison, ou du moins celle de ma chambre, te sera toujours ouverte !

\- Un ... ami ?

\- Ouais !

\- Bizarrement, venant de toi tel que je t'ai observé ces dernières semaines, ça ne m'étonnes pas de toi ! Et je suppose que si je te dis que tu risques de mourir à cause de ton amitié avec moi, tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

\- Absolument !

\- Tu es incorrigible, Tenma.

\- Incorrigible seulement ? Vu touuuuuut ce que me disent mes autres amis, tu es vraiment gentil.

\- Naïf, idiot, trop gentil au point que ça en devient ridicule, hyperactif, têtu, faiblard, sakka-baka et j'en passe et des meilleures. »

Tenma la dévisagea trente secondes, avant de déclarer fièrement :

« - Là je me reconnais !

\- Mais il y a une chose que j'apprécie chez toi.

\- Ah bon ? Quoi ?

\- L'ami que je n'ai jamais eu.

\- Ouiiiiiiiii ! Donc tu me considères comme ton ami ?

\- Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu n'arrêterais pas de me harceler jusqu'à ce que je cède.

\- C'est vrai. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire. Sans raison, juste pour rire. Pour se détendre de toutes ces histoires, pour leur amitié naissante. Pour la folie de la situation dans laquelle ils sont.

« - Il faut continuer. On reprend la route.

\- Tsssss, méchante ! On a marché toute la journée ! On peut pas camper ici pour la nuit ?

« - Non. La leader sait déjà que je l'ai trahie. Elle est à notre recherche. Je connais un endroit où on sera en sécurité. On s'arrêtera encore si tu es fatigué.

\- Et toi.

\- Moi, je peux ne pas fermer l'œil pendant des mois sans ressentir le moindre signe de fatigue. Tu te rappelles ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Désolé.

\- Pas grave, c'est encore nouveau pour toi. Tu t'y feras. Bon, il faut vraiment y aller maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Haï ! C'est parti ! »

* * *

En ce qui me concerne, ce chapitre est mon préféré. Comment dire ... je l'adore ! J'étais en train de l'écrire à côté de mes amis ... Ca m'a stimulé, je crois. A la prochaine, et en attendant, portez-vous bien !

Bye !


	12. Chapitre 11

Hello everybody ! Oui, je suis de retour. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Ca fait des semaines que je voulais poster, mais je n'ai pas pu, même quand j'avais fini un chapitre. Déjà que j'ai fait une page blanche ... Mais maintenant c'est passé. Je n'aurai sans doute pas le temps de reposter avant un bout de temps vu que je suis chargée de travail mais je vous promets que je publierai dès que j'aurai du temps libre !

Bon chapitre !

* * *

 **12) Chapitre 11** **:**

Du côté des Raimons ...

« - Ouah !

\- Incroyable ! »

Les "sauveurs de Tenma" étaient subjugués par le paysage en face d'eux. Ils se tenaient sur une coline. Devant se trouvait une pleine, où l'herbe était d'un orange feu, et les feuilles des vieux arbres étaient argentées. La légère brise faisait mouvoir les végétaux, comme s'ils étaient vivants. Le ciel était teinté de rouge. C'était incroyable, fantastique.

Shindou, en chef de troupe, décida de commencer les recherches tout de suite et descendit dans la plaine, rapidement suivi des autres.

Ils avancèrent et finirent par tomber dans une forêt dans laquelle ils entrèrent. Ils remarquèrent alors que le soleil se couchait. Ils décidèrent alors de s'arrêter. Ils posèrent leur sac de couchage. Personne ne parlait, et, honnêtement aucun d'entre ne pensait à rompre le silence ; certains étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, d'autre trouvaient inutile de dire quoi que ce soit, et ceux qui restaient suivaient le pas. Ils se couchèrent, et s'endormirent presque aussitôt.

Peu de temps après, Tsurugi rouvrit les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il se releva et vit Shindou, éveillé, et une mine anxieuse sur le visage. L'attaquant voulu dire quelque chose, mais d'un signe de main, le tacticien lui fit comprendre : tais-toi et écoute. Il décida donc de tendre l'oreille. Quelqu'un - non, plusieurs personnes - venaient dans leur direction. Que faire ? Vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tenma, il doutait qu'il s'agisse de personnes aimables. Il décida donc de réveiller leurs amis. Mais à ce moment, il entendit un cri venant de Shindou, puis plus aucun bruit.

« - Shindou ? »

Il se tourna. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le tacticien, inconscient, avant que tout devienne noir.

Un homme se releva. Il tenait un garçon à bout de bras.

« - Madame, ce sont des humains.

\- Des humains ? Quelle bonne surprise.

\- Et bien nous avons fait une bonne chasse aujourd'hui. Ils ont l'air délicieux ...

\- Attends. »

L'homme le regarda, les autres qui les accompagnaient se retournèrent pour les regarder.

« - Ils peuvent nous être utiles. Emmenez-les au château et enfermez-les. Ne les abimez pas. Du mois pas pour l'instant. Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui, leader. »

* * *

Bien joué, les gars. Franchement, mieux vaut ne pas tomber sur une personne comme la leader. Mais c'est ça qui rajoute le fun. Bon la suite au prochain épisode !


	13. Chapitre 12

Ouaip. Un autre chapitre. Mais très court. Bon ça va je vous laisse lire. ^^

* * *

 **13) Chapitre 12 :**

Du côté de nos deux amis ...

Bara et Tenma venaient d'arriver au repère de le jeune fille. C'était une grotte - ou plutôt une cave - cachée sous une falaise. Elle y fit rentrer son ami, puis le suivit. Tenma était bouche bée.

« - Waouh !

\- Ça te plaît ?

\- Quand j'ai vu la grotte, je ne pensais pas à ça ... »

La grotte était moderne (même si elle était très impersonnelle) : il y avait toute une maison cachée ! Une vraie maison, avec de vrais murs, de vrais sols, de vrais meubles ... Quand on voit cette falaise de l'extérieur, on ne s'attend pas à ÇA !

« - Tu es le premier que j'amène ici. Personne ne connait l'existance de cet endroit. C'est mon père qui l'avait construit, autrefois.

\- Oh, je vois ... En tout cas, c'est très réussi ! Euh ... Ça ne vas pas s'écrouler sur nous, au moins ?

\- Ça fait trente ans que cette cachette existe, Tenma. Et il n'y a absolument aucune fissure, ni quoi que ce soit du genre ! Si tu veux, il y a trois chambres, au fond de ce couloir. La dernière porte est celle de ma chambre, mais tu peux utiliser les deux autres.

\- Hai ! Arigatou ! »

Et il fila dans sa chambre.

 _« Tenma, si tu savais que tes amis nous ont suivi et qu'ils ont été pris, m'abandonnerais-tu, comme tous ceux qui me voient ? »_

* * *

Non, Bara ! Tenma n'est pas comme ça ! Il est trop naïf pour te laisser tomber ! (Tenma : Ouiiiiiiiin ! Tout le monde dit que je suis naïf ! Moi : Tiens, t'étais là toi ?)

Comme vous pouvez vous en rendre compte, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui !


	14. Chapitre 13

L'avant-dernier chapitre du jour !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **14) Chapitre 13 :**

De retour du côté de la petite troupe ...

Ils étaient mal. Ils étaient très, très, très mal. Oh oui. En voulant aider un ami, ils se sont retrouvés dans une situation totalement différente : c'est qui avaient besoin d'aide !

 **Flashback**

Ils se sont réveillés dans un endroit inconnu. Sombre et humide. Kirino fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Aussitôt, il réveilla ses amis, en commençant par Shindou. Celui-ci se rappelant de ce qui c'était passé, se releva et réveilla tout le monde en catastrophe, et, assisté de Tsurugi, explique ce qui c'était passé.

« - Vous croyez que Tenma est ici ? »

La question innocente, posée par Shinsuke, suscita l'intérêt de tous. S'en suivit un long débat, au bout duquel on arriva à la conclusion suivante : il y avait une forte chance que Tenma soit dans le coin. Maintenant, il faut le retrouver !

 **Fin du flashback**

Ok. Mais là il faudrait déjà qu'ils sortent vivants et en bon état de là, et ça, c'est loin d'être gagné. (A/N : ils s'en rendent tout juste compte ? Ba-kas.) Bref, on arrête de se disperser, et on revient à nos footbaleurs. Tandis que ces derniers conversaient, une femme, habillée de noir, les observait. Elle ne faisait que ça depuis qu'ils étaient réveillés.

Ce fut alors qu'elle sortit de la pénombre, arrêtant ainsi la conversion de nos amis. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de déglutir. Et elle parla :

« - Ainsi, vous recherchez un ami ? Puis-je savoir son nom ? »

Aucune réponse.

« - Sachez que c'est dans votre intérêt, et peut-être aussi dans celui de votre ami. Tous les étrangers finissent ici. Si c'est le cas de votre ami - et sans doute, ça l'est - je pourrai peut-être vous faire sortir d'ici. Avec interdiction de revenir sur ces terres, bien entendu. »

Méfiance.

Ils se regardèrent, incertains. Puis, Shindou s'avança et jaugea du regard la femme.

« - Tenma. Matsukaze Tenma.

\- Il se pourrait que je l'aie vu. Un brun, est-ce exact ?

\- Oui ...

\- Et bien, voilà une nouvelle. Je ne saurai dire si elle est bonne ou mauvaise, mais importante, je peux l'affirmer.

\- Il n'est pas ici ?

\- Malheureusement non. Mais je pourrais vous aider à le retrouver. En échange, bien sûr, d'un service.

\- Lequel ?

\- Votre ami est avec un de mes soldats. Voici ma proposition : vous partirez avec mes hommes à leur recherche et retrouverez votre ami. Et moi, je me chargerai de mon soldat. Quelle est votre réponse ?

 _\- ... Et bien ... »_

* * *

Shindou, t'as intérêt à prendre la bonne décision ... Aucune chance, je suis troooooop sadique pour les laisser partir comme ça. Encore je me retiens ... J'avais promis au moins un meurtre quandj'ai commencé l'histoire, le premier meurtre arrivera d'ici une quinzaine de chapitres, si je ne change pas de plan ... Soyez sur vos gardes ! L'histoire prendre un nouveau tournant !


	15. Chapitre 14

Ceci est le dernier chapitre pour le moment ! Je suis déjà sur le prochain. Et maintenant ... Voici un moment entre Bara et Tenma que j'apprécie !

* * *

 **15) Chapitre 14 :**

Du côté du duo ...

« - Yaaaaaawwwwwwn ! bailla Tenma. Bonjour Bara ! Bien dormi ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Super ! Le plafond ne s'est pas écroulé ?

\- Tu ne serais plus là pour en parler, si le plafond avait cédé.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Tenma ... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

\- Il n'y a pas de petit déjeuner ?

\- Ça t'arrives d'être sérieux dans ta vie ?

\- Non, jamais ! Enfin si ça m'arrive mais ...

\- Tenma !

\- Hein ? »

Tenma s'arrêta directement (N/A : 1, 2, 3, soleil !) et regarda Bara. Elle semblait en colère, frustrée, et - il n'en était pas sûr - inquiète ? Ça devait vraiment être sérieux. Quoi que, elle l'est toujours.

« - ... Ouiiiiiiiii ? fit-il, hésitant.

\- Nous avons un problème. »

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Bara d'hésiter. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment Tenma réagirait à la nouvelle. Serait-il triste ? En colère ? Peut-être serait-il déterminé à faire - qui sait - quelque chose qui se solderait par une bêtise ? Mais le pire pour Bara, resterait qu'il abandonne tout pour ses amis. Certes, il tomberait forcément entre les mains de la Leader, mais, il fallait l'avouer, elle s'était attaché à ce joyeux imbécile, naïf et idiot. Peut-être même trop. Elle n'a jamais connu aucun type d'amitié, mais pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'il est son ami. Son seul, premier, et meilleur ami. Mais, est-ce qu'il la laisserait tomber pour retrouver ses amis, avec qui, il a vécu tant de choses, partagé tant d'expériences ? Ou déciderait-il de rester avec elle ? La réponse est tellement évidente. Mais elle ne voulait pas !

Le problème c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre la confiance de la seule personne qui la considère comme une amie ... Il aurait pu s'enfuir. Leur première rencontre "officielle" n'était pas des plus amicales, et à qui la faute ? Comment elle avait blessé le garçon, ce jour-là ! Mais il était resté, s'était montré gentil. Mais quand même ! Elle l'avait enlevé, séquestré, frappé, apeuré, obligé à la suivre. Qui dit que ce ne sera pas la goutte qui fera déborder le vase ?

« - Bara ? »

La voix de Tenma la sortit de ses pensées. Il la regardait, inquiet. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué toutes les fois où il l'avait appelée.

« - Bara, tu n'es pas malade ? Ça ne te ressemble pas, d'être ainsi, dans la lune ... »

Non, c'est vrai. C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive. Il l'avait tout de suite compris. C'est donc ça, "être perdu dans ses pensées", "être dans la lune" ?

« - Non, ce n'est rien, Tenma.

\- Tu es sûre ? Peut-être que tu devrais te reposer ...

\- J'ai dit NON, Tenma.

\- Ah, là je te reconnais !

\- ...

\- Au fait, tu ne devais pas me dire quelque chose ?

\- Si. Et c'est très important. C'est au sujet de tes amis ...

\- Hein ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment, ni où, ni quand. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils ont réussi à nous suivre.

\- Quoi ? Ils sont où ?

\- Ils ont réussi à nous suivre dans ce monde, mais pas jusque là, et ...

\- Alors il faut aller les chercher ! Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- TU VAS ME LAISSER FINIR OUI ?!

\- Désolé ...

\- Le problème, c'est que quand je m'en suis rendue compte, il était trop tard.

\- Trop tard pour quoi ?

\- Tenmaaaaaaa ...

\- Oups, désolé.

\- La leader les a reperé avant moi. Ils sont sous sa coupe. La connaissant, elle leur aura raconté une histoire, me faisant passer pour une méchante, et toi, ma victime. En gros, ils vont faire un deal ; le résulata sera bénéfique pour les deux parties, en général c'est ça qui fait mordre l'hameçon. Et à la fin, elle vous piège et récupère tous les bénéfices. Tes amis vont se faire harnaquer et tout y perdre, y compris leur propre vie. Et tout ça à cause de nous.

\- Oh, je vois ... »

Quoi, c'est tout ? Elle imaginait une toute autre réaction de sa part - enfin, tout mais pas ça !

« - Il faut aller les sauver ! Tous les deux, on y arrivera !

\- Tous les deux ?!

\- Bien sûr ! »

Voyant le regard perplexe de Bara, il continua :

« - Bah oui ! Je ne pourrai jamais y arriver tout seul, et puis tu es mon amie, je te fais confiance, et il faut toujours s'entraider entre amis, non ? »

Ok. Tenma : 2 Bara : - 1 000 000.

Perdu, Bara. Tenma est bien trop gentil et naïf, comment diable aurait-il pu laisser tomber quelqu'un simplement pour ça ? Pour l'avoir fait pleured dans le passé - parce que, maintenant, c'est sûr, on peut utiliser ce mot - pour l'avoir ... Stop, on a eu notre dose de reproches pour la journée.

« - Bara, tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas malade ? Tiens, tu n'as pas de fièvre ...

\- Tenma ?

\- Oui ?

\- Comment as-tu su que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être dans la lune ? On se connait depuis quoi ? Environ une semaine ? Tu as l'habitude de comprendre les gens aussi favilement et de leur accorder ainsi ton amitié ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas ... Mais je pense qu'au fond, personne n'est mauvais, je veux dire ... Toi, par exemple, tu es une personne très gentille ...

\- Gentille, moi ? Tu te fiches de moi ? La première fois que tu m'as rencontré, je ...

\- Un, tu t'es excusée. Et ça, ça veut dire que tu es gentille. Deux, à part cet accident, tu as toujours été trèèès gentille avec moi. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, pourquoi toi, tu t'en voudrais quand moi, je ne t'en veux pas ? Tu es mon amie, Bara. »

La jeune fille était vraiment touchée par ses paroles. Tiens, quand cette aventure serait finie, elle forcerait Tenma à venir la voir chaque semaine, juste pour pouvoir se sentir enfin appréciée ...

« Bara, ne me dis pas que ... Tu avais peur que je parte et que je te laisse toute seule ? Bara ?

\- Tenma ... Est-ce que les amis peuvent lire en nous comme dans un livre ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... Moi, je ne dirais pas "lire", plutôt "voir". Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu vois en moi comme dans un livre, mais moi ... Je n'y arrive pas. La preuve ... Tu as très bien compris mon problème alors que moi, je pensais que tu allais renoncer, retrouver tes amis et partir ... »

Elle se tut. Deux bras venaient de l'enrouler. C'était la première fois qu'elle recevait un quelconque geste d'affection.

« - Je te promets que tu ne seras plus jamais seule ... Si tu veux, quand tout ça sera fini, je demanderai à Aki-nee de te laisser une chambre. Comme ça, tu ne sera plus toute seule ... Tu iras à Raimon, on pourrai être dans la même classe, qui sait ? ... »

* * *

Bara a un drôle de caractère. Vraiment. La plus grande et seule peur de Bara est la solitude ! Ce qu'elle connait depuis son plus jeune âge ! Tenma est toujours aussi gentil, au passage ...

Ah oui : je voulais vous proposer quelque chose. Moi et ma sœur, nous avons l'idée d'écrire un crossover Inazuma (n'importe quelle saison) et Five nights at Freddy's (n'importe quel jeu). On n'est pas encore fixés et ça risque de prendre du temps car je ne compte pas laisser cette fanfic' de côté. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Five nights at Freddy's, c'est un jeu d'horreur où il faut survivre à des animatroniques (des robots de 2 mètres de hauteurs censés distraire les enfants : Freddy the Bear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken ...). Brerf. On aimerait que vous nous disiez quel perso d'Inazuma vous voulez voir souffrir (en d'autres termes, on n'a même pas prévu le protagoniste). Je vous laisse, disons ... 10 chapitres pour voter ? A vos commentaires !

Bye !


	16. Chapitre 15

Ouaip, je suis de retour ! Franchement, je suis désolée. En tout ce temps, je n'ai écrit que deux chapitres et un prologue pour mon crossover ! D'ailleurs je dois te remercier, 2gatita8 ; tu me laisses des reviews à chaque sortie de chapitres ! Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, je t'ai répondu (en espagnol en plus, donc excuse moi pour les fautes) et je te mets le lien pour mon crossover sur le chapitre suivant ! Bon, je m'arrête !

Enjoy !

* * *

 _16) Chapitre 15_

Un peu plus tard ...

Après s'être remis de ce moment "émotif", nos deux amis décidèrent de se mettre en route. Bara embala quelques provisions, et ils se mirent d'accord pour continuer le chemin selon le plan original. Quand ses amis les rejoindraient, alors il leur expliquerai la situaion. Essayer de les rejoindre maintenant était exactement ce que la leader attendait, il ne faudrait surtout pas lui donner satisfaction et tomber dans son piège. Ils passèrent une forêt, et arrivèrent à proximité d'un village.

« - Dépêche-toi Tenma, déclara Bara. Ce village est sûr. Nous pourons y reprendre des forces. Je connais quelqu'un qui acceptera de nous loger.

\- Cool ! C'est super gentil de sa part !

\- Ce n'est pas de la gentillesse. Il serait prêt à vendre son âme pour de l'argent. »

Cette dernière phrase le fit taire aussitôt. Et comme il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire - Bara lui rouspéterai dessus - ni à dire - elle le contredirai - il se mit à bouder pour le reste du chemin.

Arrivés dans le village, ils prirent de petites rues - par cela, il faut entendre les moins fréquentées, histoire d'éviter les problèmes - pour arriver à leur destination.

L'auberge était ... horrible. La poussière et la crasse y prenaient plaisir à s'installer. L'aubergiste était un vieil homme édenté, aux cheveux blancs, rares qui plus est. Il avait une peau pâle, livide même. Et, en toute vraisemblance, il mangeait rarement ; il semblait n'avoir que sa vieille peau blanche craquelée sur ses os. Ses yeux gris semblaient dépourvus de chaleur. Uniquement cette froideur. Ne parlons pas de ses vêtements et de son apparent manque d'hygiène. Je ne tiens pas à choquer les personnes les personnes sensibles - ainsi que les maniaques de l'hygiène et peut-être aussi ceux de la bien-séance.

Tout dans l'aspect de cet homme et de son auberge donnait envie à Tenma de déguerpir le plus vite et le plus loin possible sans demander son reste. Mais voyant bien que Bara comptait bel et bien passer la nuit dans cette auberge, il se contenta de réprimer les frissons qui lui parcourait l'échine et de se faire le plus petit possible. Il attendit que son amie aie finit et lui indique sa chambre. Il se retira et malgré sa répugnance pour le lit couvert de poussière - il avait peur qu'il y ait un cadavre en dessous du lit - il s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Ah, Tenma, tu n'as aucune idée ... Pour ceux qui attendent du gore, il y en a _un peu_ au chapitre suivant ! Je vous ai promis du sang, non ?


	17. Chapitre 16

Attention, ce chapitre est incroyablement _court_ ! Il ne dépasse même pas les 200 mots ! Mais il est important pour la suite ! Ce que vous allez voir ne peut pas heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes, je vous rassure !

* * *

 _17) Chapitre 16_

Quand Tenma se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit. Pendant un instant, il crut avoir rêvé. Puis, il l'entendit.

BAM ! BAM ! CRASH ! Puis, un bruit de vaisselle cassé. Des cris. De colère, de toute évidence.

Il se leva. Il avait peur, mais sa curiosité l'emporta. Des cris, encore. De jeune fille, cette fois.

« - Bara ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Silence. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Se pouvait-il que ... ?

Tenma ne tarda pas avoir sa réponse. Il descendit dans la salle à manger. Enfin, dans ce qui restait de la salle à manger.

La vaisselle brisée trainait à terre. Tout comme les brindilles de bois qui furent autrefois des tables et des chaises. Un cadavre gisait au sol, au milieu d'une mare de sang, faisant crier d'horreur le pauvre capitaine. Nauséeux, il regarda d'un air d'incompréhension et de terreur la fille au milieu de la pièce. La fille qu'il considérait comme son _amie_. Son visage, ses cheveux, ses vêtements, sa _bouche_ étaient couverts de sang. Il remarqua à peine que ses yeux avaient changé de couleur, devenants d'un bleu clair, presque gris, avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Hahahahaha ! Vampire Bara à l'attaque (désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !). Vous avez remarqué le changement de couleur de ses yeux ? Est-ce que vous croyez que Tenma va mourir ? Mmmmmmh, bonne question ... Il a toujours été mon personnage préféré ! Et aussi ma plus grosse victime !

Ah oui, voici le lien du crossover : s/11737632/1/Five-nights-at-Inazuma

Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, le nom est nul ! Mais allez jeter un coup d'œil, ça pourrait vous plaire ... Bon j'attends plus de reviews, ne laissez pas 2gatita8 me remonter tout le temps le moral en solo !

Quoique ... aujourd'hui je suis plutôt de bonne humeur ... ;)


	18. Chapitre 17

Bon ... Voilà, je suis désolée. Je n'ai rien mis à jour depuis longtemps parce que :

1) Trop de devoirs

2) Une certification d'allemand à préparer (j'ai passé l'oral, maintenant il me reste les compréhensions écrite et orale, ainsi que l'expression écrite, souhaitez moi bonne chance)

3) Des problèmes à régler au niveau de ma vie personnelle et des amis qui eux aussi ont des problèmes (si bien que l'un d'entre eux s'est mis à fumer, c'est dire)

4) Une fatigue qui m'a empêché d'écrire plus que trois chapitres au cours de cette longue attente

Donc, bien moins de chapitres, d'inspiration dû à la fatigue, et encore une fois, les chapitres devront se faire attendre un peu ! Mais je lis les reviews, ainsi que les mails comme quoi j'ai été ajoutée en favori ! Merci à tous et à toutes ! Ça fait plaisir !

Bon, bah, voici le chapitre. Enjoy !

* * *

 _18) Chapitre 17_

Il se sentait allongé sur quelque chose d'à la fois dur et moelleux. À chaque secousse, il était soulevé, puis retombait lourdement.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Tenma se trouvait à l'arrière d'une carriole. Il était allongé, chaudement enveloppé dans des couverture. Le jour semblait s'être levé depuis longtemps, mais de ce qu'il pouvait voir de sa position, le givre était encore bien présent, et chacun des ses souffles se remarquaient dans la froide journée. Des flocons commençaient à tomber. Alors, son regard tomba sur l'autre être vivant qui était avec lui. Quelqu'un était sous cette cape noire. Sa capuche remontée sur sa tête, elle était impossible à reconnaître.

Mais pourtant, c'était bien _elle_.

Bara se tenait juste en face de lui, totalement immobile. Ses yeux noirs furent traversés l'espace d'une seconde par une lueur de soulagement, mais qui disparut aussitôt, remplacée par une once de tristesse.

Tenma se contenta de se relever et de la regarder, fixement, avec insistance. La jeune fille se décida finalement à prendre la parole.

« - ... Je suis désolée.

\- Non, c'est faux. C'est moi qui suis désolé.

\- Quoi ? »

Bara le regarda avec de grands yeux. Dire qu'elle était surprise aurait été un euphémisme. Tenma continua, d'une voix blessée.

« - Je te faisais confiance, Bara. Je voulais vraiment penser que tu étais quelqu'un de vraiment bien, malgré les apparences et qui tu étais. Tu était mon amie. Pour moi, peu m'importait si tu étais en partie vampire, si tu as travaillé pour le compte de quelqu'un de mauvais vu que tu ne le voulais plus. Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi as-tu fait _ça_ , Bara ?! POURQUOI ?! »

Il criait, les larmes aux yeux, comme si Bara l'avait trahi. Et cet horrible sentiment dans la poitrine de la jeune fille, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça lui donnait envie de crier, elle aussi. De demander pardon, encore et encore, même si _elle n'avait pas le choix_. Ce que lui rappelait son cerveau, qui, une fois de plus, était en désaccord avec son cœur. La première fois qu'elle avait ressenti cette contradiction, c'était en observant le jeune capitaine. Et depuis, elle avait compris que pour gagner, sa tête était à écouter, mais que pour faire le bien, son cœur était à écouter. Et elle fit exactement ce que son cœur lui disait de faire. Elle s'avança en face du jeune garçon et le serra dans ses bras.

Tenma, aveuglé par les larmes, ne vit pas Bara s'approcher de lui. Aussi, quand il sentit cette chaleur l'envelopper, son cerveau passa en mode pause. Il était absolument incapable de penser ou de réagir.

Puis, trop tôt au goût des deux, ils se séparèrent. Tenma avait arrêté de pleurer.

« - Calmé, maintenant ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Écoute Tenma, je n'avais pas le choix. Il allait te tuer ! Je voulais simplement l'en empêcher, mais il a commencé à crier au vampire et quand j'ai voulu le faire taire, son sang a coulé. Je ne me suis pas nourrie depuis si longtemps ... Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai mordu cet homme et me suis rassasiée de son sang.

\- Pourquoi voulait-il me ... tuer ?

\- Parce que la Leader te cherche et qu'il ne veut pas avoir de souci avec elle. Il pensait qu'en te tuant, il ne sera pas puni pour avoir sympathisé avec nous et nous avoir caché. Et puis, il adore l'argent. Il aurait pu être récompensé. Cet idiot. Il ne savait pas que la Leader te veut vivant. »

Tenma hocha la tête, silencieux. Que pouvait-il dire ? Une homme est mort à cause de lui. Son amie a tué de nouveau à cause de lui. Toute cette histoire est _à cause de lui._

Et savoir ça était vraiment douloureux.

« - Au fait, où va-t-on ?

\- On continue notre route. On ne peux pas se permettre de se faire remarquer plus longtemps. Et comme tu étais toujours inconscient, j'ai demandé à un pauvre homme de nous emmener en charrette jusqu'à notre prochain point d'arrêt.

\- Et il a accepté ?

\- Au début, non, mais je peux être très persuasive, quand je le veux. »

Cette remarque donna des frissons à Tenma, mais il ne dit rien, et se laissa tomber dans une forme de léthargie jusqu'au soir. Il s'en voulait, pour tout. Tous ceux qui avaient souffert et qui souffriraient encore, dans un futur non lointain. Il ne pensa plus à rien pour le reste de la journée.

 _Demain est un autre jour ..._

* * *

Ouais, je sais que c'est cours. A ce propos, vous pouvez allez voir mon autre fanfic que j'ai mise à jour aussi.

HELP! Manque d'inspiration ! J e voulais aussi savoir si vous vouliez que je rajoute de la romance entre Bara et Tenma. Tout dépendra de vous. Alors, à vos reviews, et à la prochaine fois !

Bye !


	19. Chapitre 18

Salut ! Je sais que ce chapitre est très court, mais je n'ai plus d'idées en ce moment donc je fais panne sèche !

Bref, et sinon, comment allez-vous ?

Je sais que ce chapitre ne tiendra pas 2 minutes, donc je vous propose d'aller voir mes fanfics :

\- **Five nights at Inazuma** : un crossover entre le monde d'Inazuma eleven GO et Five nights at Freddy's 2, et un bon moyen de voir Tenma, puis plus tard Tsurugi, de prendre des screamers plein la figure ! Pourra tourner en yaoi uniquement si j'ai plus de 5 reviews sur cette histoire me le demandant !

\- **Babies (oui, c'était ça le nom !)** : les Raimons se retrouvent transformés en ... bébés ?! Une histoire pleine de petits bouts de choux, qui vont rendre la vie des adultes et des manageuses plus que difficile !

\- **Un autre monde : c'est la folie !** : un tout autre fandom, celui de The Legend of Zelda, en collaboration avec DragonaSLG : une histoire pleine de délires d'adolescentes et beaucoup de rires ! Attention, yaoi en vue !

En espérant que ces fanfics vous fassent sourire,

Enjoy !

* * *

 _19) Chapitre 18_

De retour au reste de l'équipe ...

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. C'était ce que tout pensaient, ce que tous savaient. Il fallait récupérer Tenma, avant qu'il ne soit blessé. Par conséquent, ils se devaient d'agir. Et si le seul moyen était de s'allier à une personne qui ne semblait pas très digne de confiance, alors soit ! Combien de fois, après tout, Tenma n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier tout ce qu'il avait pour ses amis et son football ? La réponse était évidente : autant de fois qu'il le faudrait.

Alors, on leur attribua un guide, du nom de Gindo. Il était terrifiant, et regardait les filles du groupe avec envie, poussant les garçons à les protéger. Ils traversèrent des régions et des régions, sans s'arrêter, traversant des forêts, des montagnes, des plateaux. Toujours s'arrêtant le plus possible à proximité de villages, mais jamais y allant, et la nuit, leur guide disparaissant et revenant le matin avec des provisions ...

À part lors du départ, il ne virent jamais son visage, il était tellement couvert de vêtements, comme si il avait peur du soleil ...

Et l'insécurité des Raimons ne faisaient que grandir ...

* * *

... Je vous avais dit que c'est court.

S'il vous plait, si quelqu'un a une petite idée pour relancer cette fanfic, je suis preneuse !

Au fait, bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont de la chance cette année (comme moi !), bon courage pour ceux qui doivent attendre la libération en juillet, et encore plus pour ceux qui ont le bac ou le brevet à passer !

Bye !


End file.
